Never be the Same
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: I stop reading the note as tears break from my eyes. I fall to the ground, crying. The crying soon turns into sobs. And, the sobs turn into screams. 'Austin is gone.' I just can't comprehend that. I keep it playing in my mind, trying to understand. 'He's dead.' It just doesn't click. 'I'll never see him again...'
1. He's Dead

**NEW ONE-SHOT! :D I'M GONNA CRY WHILE WRITING THIS! D: TRUST ME! YOU MIGHT CRY TOO! XD D: SO... GET SOME TISSUES MAN! XD HAHA! I AM SO LAME! IN A GOOD WAY, THOUGH! XD SO... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Never be the Same_  
**

* * *

**_Ally's Pov_**

I'm meeting Austin in the Forest. Our Secret Place. We meet there when one of us is feeling down. Tonight, it's Austin that is feeling down. He won't tell me why, though.

I run to where we are supposed to meet, I am expecting to find Austin, but instead... a note.

The note read:

_Dear Ally Dawson,_

_Your precious little Austin is no longer with you. He was out in the woods, alone. A very, very dangerous thing to be doing. He was on my property, so, I shot him. Tell nobody about this. If you do... You die, too. And, I don't think your Austin would want that._

_-The Killer_

I stop reading the note as tears break from my eyes. I fall to the ground, crying. The crying soon turns into sobs. And, the sobs turn into screams. _Austin is gone. _I just can't comprehend that. I keep it playing in my mind, trying to understand. _He's dead. _It just doesn't click. _I'll never see him again. _It won't sink in._  
_

Then, I hear someone, "Ally?"

I look up and see a shadow. _The Killer._ That's the first thing that pops into my mind. But, instead... I see Trish and Dez.

They both live right across from this Forest. And, they both know that me and Austin hang out here. Wait. Correction. Me and Austin... used... to hang out here.

"What happened?" Trish asks, looking worried.

"Was that you screaming?" Dez questions, he also looks worried, "Where's Austin?"

Right when Dez says that, I burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Trish hugs me.

"A-A-A-Austin is dead!" I scream as I hug Trish.

Dez sees the note and picks it up, "She's right.", Dez looks like he wants to break down in tears. But, instead, he reads the note aloud.

Trish and Dez are both trying not to cry. They were trying to stay strong... for me.

* * *

I tell my mom and dad about what happened and they tell the Police. The Police find the killer, along with Austin's body. His eyes are still open. Only, they have lost their sparkle. His hair has lost it's shine. And, his skin has lost it's glow. _Why did that stupid person have to kill him? He had done nothing wrong. _My parents and friends comfort me. Austin's parents are crying. They never would have expected this. Neither would I. Nobody would.

* * *

A week from that day, they hold Austin's funeral. I give a few words about him, then sit back down and burst into tears. I can't believe he's gone. _Can't this all just be a nightmare that I will eventually wake up from?_ No. It can't be. It can't be, because it's reality.

* * *

Three years later, I feel exactly the same. I have never felt feelings for anyone. It may be because I just haven't found the right guy or, because I'm not allowing myself to. After Austin... I'm not sure I can ever love again. _Why can't I wake up from this nightmare? _I wonder this constantly. Day by Day. Hour by Hour. Minute by Minute. Second by Second. I know... I will never feel happy again. And, I know...

_I will **never** be the same..._

* * *

**There! I Cried SO HARD! D: Sorry it was Short! It was still Good, though! Right? :) I worked SO HARD on This! I Cried so Hard Writing This! XD Haha! I am So Lame! But, YOU ALL STILL LOVE ME! XP Let Me Know If I Should Continue! :D I Love All of You! So... Please Review! :)**_  
_


	2. I Promise

**Hello! XD I thought I'd continue this One-Shot and make it into a Story! :D I'm gonna Cry so Hard! XD "Austin Don't Die!" That was what I was screaming at My Computer Screen, when I was writing the First Chapter! XD I know, I'm Lame! XD Anyway... New Chapter! :) Enjoy! :)**

**P.S: This will be Different from Chapter One. In This, Austin's body has not yet been found. It takes Place about 4 Days after His Death.**

* * *

**_Never be the Same_  
**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

It has been four days since Austin's death. They have been hard days to get through. I cry and cry and cry. Never knowing what else to do. He promised me we would be together forever. He lied. I scream at him for lying. Then, I scream at myself for blaming him. Sometimes, I feel like he's sitting right beside me. Like... Like I can hear him. He was only twelve-years-old when he died. He loved music. He loved it more than anything.

Then, I hear it, _"Ally."_

It can't be Austin. It sounds like him, but it's not. He's dead. I'm probably going crazy from lack of tears.

"Ally, I'm not dead." I hear again. I look over, and see a blonde shaggy haired boy with big brown eyes, sitting next to me. His skin is paler than usual. His eyes not as sparkly as they once were. And, his hair not as shiny. But, it's him.

"Austin!" I exclaim and go into hug him, but instead, I hug the air.

_"Ally."_ Austin says in a serious tone. _"I'm not dead."_

"Yeah, I can see that." I say.

"I didn't get shot. A group of teenagers came and beat me up." Austin explains looking down.

"What?" I ask, confused. "So, you're not... Dead?"

"No. You know that movie, _'The Invisible'_?" Austin questions.

I nod.

"That's my condition. I'm stuck in between life and death." Austin states, "Did they bury me, yet?"

I shake my head, "No. They haven't even found you, yet." I state, looking into his big brown eyes.

"Find me." Austin says, seriously. "You can still save me. Please. Go. Save. Me."

"I will." I say, "Wait. Will you be helping me?"

"I'll help as much as possible." Austin whispers as I see his hand come up to my face. As his hand touches me, all I feel is a cold wind.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Austin states, his eyes turning black and cold. "Meet me here. This exact spot."

Then, he's gone.

"I'll save you, Austin." I whisper to myself.

_"I promise..."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Done! :D YAYA! XD HAHA I AM SO LAME! SO, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! :D I THOUGHT IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD! XD HAHA! SO, PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY! :D**_  
_

**Sorry it was so Short... :(**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
